starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
LX-00 (Lex)
LX-00 was an LX-model shepherd droid made by the now-defunct Farmech company, and was one of the last free units of a line that was recalled decades ago. Fully rogue, the droid travelled in the company of Inex Jonn before being destroyed by Damon Aligeri. Biography Farm life Lex began his existence in 75 BBY and, like the others of his line, served on a farm on some forgotten world. There the droid was tasked with shepherding livestock, which he took to with sadistic enthusiasm, often using his fearsome shock-prods to electrocute animals that weren't even misbehaving. When Lex's owner became aware of the droid's aggressive tendencies, he sold the droid to an unknown individual. Shortly afterward, Farmech Industries announced a general recall of the LX units, and the line was disintegrated and forgotten. A new career It is unclear how many times Lex changed hands over the next several decades. What is clear is that, somewhere along the way, he was stripped of his built-in safety protocols, and was programmed to be capable of (and willing to) attack sentient lifeforms with his electrical prods. When he finally made his way to Mull Station in 2 BBY, Lex was a finely-honed instrument of torture, and the crimelord Seema Mull employed him to fill that role. The deal It was during a routine execution that Lex was convinced by his victim, the smooth-talking Inex Jonn, to release his captive in exchange for a constant supply of beings to torture. Bored and under-utilized, Lex agreed, but on his own terms: Inex Jonn would provide one sentient being per day for Lex to electrocute, or the droid would kill Inex himself. Escaping Mull Station aboard a stolen transport, the Snark (the crew of which was killed by Lex), the pair found their way to Owara, where Inex volunteered their services to the crimelord Lord Pavana. With the help of Pavana's enforcers, Inex and Lex were able to capture both Mir'isha and Damon Aligeri. But when the time came to present their prize to the crimelord, Owara's day-cycle had concluded without any offering of a victim by Inex Jonn. Keeping his end of the bargain with a machine's precision, Lex attacked Inex, shocking him mercilessly, and then proceeded to attack all the other beings in Pavana's crowded audience chamber. The droid's slaughter was cut short by Damon Aligeri, however, who destroyed the psychotic droid with a combination of both physical and blaster attacks. Lex's remaining parts remain in the possession of Lord Pavana. Characteristics Like all LX-series droids, Lex was equipped with several shock-probe and manipulator arms (Lex had two each, though the model was quite customizable in this regard). These arms (and his head) could reach anywhere around him in a 360 degree arc. A particularly interesting innovation of the line was its hinged neck and body which, when fully extended, would raise the droid to a full three meters in height. Full extension rendered the model prone to toppling, however, and so they would generally only fully extend while stationary. To get around, Lex travelled about on two powerful treads, intended to enable him to pursue fleeing animals over rough terrain. These treads could reach surprising speeds. Though Lex's conversational skills grew a great deal since his time as a dedicated shepherd droid, he had a long way to go in this regard, and always spoke with an emotionless monotone, using as few words as possible. Category:Characters Category:Droids Category:Fringe